Many types of batteries and fuel cells consume oxygen from the air to produce electricity. Two methods for doing this include active systems, in which an air pump or fan is used for moving the air, and passive systems that depend on buoyancy driven convection and the diffusion of oxygen to the surface of the reaction surface for the production of electricity. During normal operation, it is possible in passive systems for the diffusion of oxygen to the reaction surface to be limited or stopped if the surface is obstructed, reducing the maximum power output from the cell. Planar arrays of these cells can be constructed to produce more power. In one possible scenario, if the array of fuel cells is integrated into the upper spine region of an article of clothing, leaning back into a high backed chair or wearing a backpack can obstruct the diffusion of oxygen to the cells, limiting their power output. Alternatively, if the array is used for powering for instance a laptop, the oxygen diffusion to the cathodes can be easily obstructed when operating inside of a bag.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop mechanical device creating an air gap over the surface fuel cells to increase the system's resistance to smothering by obstruction with air impermeable objects.